Rewritten Fates
by Sky Slayer
Summary: Because they wouldn't let anyone else write what was rightfully their's. Canon-verse;; happy birthday Hannah!


**A/N: Aahhhhhh I went MIA again didn't I /sobs/. I'm so sorrrryyy butbut her-here you go fandom friends, a little one-shot as an apology? Happy birthday to Hannah dearest ily senpai have a great day ok you're the jellal to my erza forever and ever!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

Erza quietly padded through the thick forestry, armour and swords gone for the time-being. For now, all she wore was a flowing summer dress and a pair of heeled sandals. Her hands kept smoothing down her infamous, reddened tresses, a lick of nervousness travelling straight to her core. Filtered sunlight set the trail aglow, warming the woman's tanned skin in a pleasant way that she would've joined had it not been for who she was meeting. No, she wasn't _scared _of who she was meeting, she was more so worried about how it was going to go.

She broke through the trees much too quickly for her comfort, coming into a clearing dotted with fully-bloomed roses. A soft gasp of wonderment bubbled up and left her lips as she looked around, the sheer beauty of _his _hand-picked location shocking her. Before she could do much exploring, however, a voice cut through the silence.

"Thank you for coming, Erza."

Whipping her head to the side, she felt her insides drop at the sight of her longtime crush and childhood friend, Jellal Fernandes. He was leaning against the tree, cloak on the ground beside him which left him in nothing more than a simple pair of black jeans and a blue button-down that really emphasized just how much _muscle _he'd put on in her 7-year absence. The shirt stretched over the hard planes and Erza cursed herself for staring (_and probably drooling_, she mused to herself).

Jellal had been ready to speak as soon as he saw the flashes of red between the greenery, but the very sight of Erza caught him completely off guard. She was void of her usual armour, wearing nothing more than a strapless, ocean-blue dress that flowed down to her knees paired with a matching pair of shoes. The colours complimented her gorgeous crimson locks and liquid-gold eyes, and his breath, and sanity, had left him. He could only stare as she gasped at the beauty that was the clearing, before he shook himself and decided to speak. When her head whipped towards him and she stared, he felt a familiar ache echo through him.

"Jellal," Erza mentally slapped herself for flying off the handle and tried her best to slow down her rapid heartbeat. There could be a goddamn problem for all she knew, yet she couldn't stop herself from have a breakdown? "It's a pleasure to see you again."

_Ah, formalities_, Jellal swallowed down the painful lump that had been quick to appear in his throat. A part of him told him he should've anticipated this, for _he _had been the one to push _her _away, but it didn't make the pain lessen. "It's a pleasure to see you again, too, Erza."

Steeling herself, she gave the man a small smile and moved closer to him, walking across the clearing so they were no more than a foot or two away from each other. Jellal returned the smile, his eyes softening considerably as they slipped past the formal barriers quite thankfully. He missed the closeness the duo had shared as children; it was something they had never seemed to get back.

Erza leaned against the tree, gazing at him from under her bangs with a meaningful look in her eyes. This close to him, she could feel his comforting warmth wafting across her skin, lighting fires in their wake. "Was there a reason you called me here, Jellal?"

He cleared his throat, suddenly feeling extremely cornered. "I-I…no…not really I just wa-wanted to see you…"

She blinked, the reason processing, before she offered him a larger smile than before. "Oh."

_Oh? _His brow crinkled. Was that all she had to say? Well, he certainly wasn't going to question it. He sat down atop his cloak, patting the fabric and waiting for Erza to sit down. She settled down, bringing her legs up so the flimsy material of her dress pooled around mid-thigh. Jellal's throat was suddenly dry. Clearing it, he gazed at her. "So, how have you been? How is everyone back at the guild?"

"They're all fine. Gray was put through a wall just the other day by you know who," Erza scoffed at the memory. She had been livid because they had dropped her precious cake. Nobody touched her cake.

Jellal chuckled, knowing all too well she was talking about Natsu. The rosette had a knack for getting himself into trouble. Erza was entranced by the achingly familiar sound, one she hadn't heard in a long time. There was so much she wished she could say in that one moment, or do, but she couldn't. A stinging sensation erupted behind her eyelids. Why was it fate simply didn't want them to be together? "Jellal…"

He glanced over lazily and was shocked to find Erza shaking with unshod tears in her eyes. Moving quickly, he sat up straighter and cupped her cheek with his hand, sliding over in the process. His mind abandoned caution, only latching onto the thought of making his Scarlet feel better. "Hey now," he said softly, pushing her loose hair out of her face and tilting her chin up. He stared into her devastatingly beautiful irises, losing himself. "What's wrong?"

Following Jellal's subtle lead, she wrapped her arms around his torso and buried her face in his chest, enjoying the way he wrapped an arm around her and stroked her hair with the other. Voice muffled, she whispered, "it's not fair."

"What's not fair?"

"That we can't be together."

Jellal felt as if the air in his lungs had been knocked out. The almighty Titania, Queen of Fairies, had been so distraught over that? His heart swelled with pride as he subconsciously brought the girl in closer, pulling her lithe form between his legs. She obeyed willingly, eager for the bodily contact. Letting his emotions and heart guide him, he pressed a tender kiss to the top of her head.

"Erza, I thought you'd come to accept this as much as I did?" He asked softly. Her body tensed for a moment, going stiffer than a board, before she relaxed, seemingly defeated.

"I…I don't…"

Looking back, Jellal realized this had been one of the biggest turning points in their relationship. The moment where Erza truly stripped away all her armour and barriers, truly fell vulnerable to _him_. What kind of human being would he be to push her away at a time like this?

So he kissed her.

Lifting her head up, he forcefully slammed his lips against her own; it was as if a dam had broken within him. All his carefully controlled desires were coursing through his veins, singing for Erza. He wante-no, _needed _the redhead in his arms right this instant.

Erza had first been shocked by the abrupt contact, but she began responding as soon as the initial disbelief had worn off. She pushed herself against Jellal, the world around them fading away. They were going to be the authors of their own fate, no matter the price they would have to pay. In the end, it would all be worth it.

And in that one night, they both could swear their souls had become one.

* * *

**A/N: Review with what you thought aaahhh please no murdering the authoress! /poofs guiltily/**


End file.
